Kickin It
by Reptilelover100
Summary: Jack is having a hard time with Kim, when his awesome little sister comes back to Seaford to live there Jack is amazed. There also might be a little help. The gang plus Ash will now go on wild adventures! I would like to thank ImGonnaCallYouFern! This is Jack/Kim Milton/Julie Rudy/Bethany and Jerry/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank ImGonnaCallYouFern for giving me this idea! Thank you! I have never done a Kickin It story so I hope you guys like it!**

Jack Brewer woke up in the morning with a huge smile on his face. He jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom to check his beautiful hair. " Perfect." He said even though it always was. Jack ran out and went down stairs. " Aren't you happy." His dad chuckled drinking his coffee. " Yes and you guys know why." Jack said with that smile on his face and grabbed a piece of his mother's bacon then ate it. " Delcious." He said gobbling down the piece. He ran to his skateboard and waved bye to his parents and skated off.

Jack was super happy not even Frank, Brad, Brett, and Jason hitting on Kim...okay so it bothered him a little, but he was glad she didn't like them. Kim ran to him and smiled at him. He just got lost in her hazel brown eyes like always. " JACK!" Kim shouted then shot him a worried look. " U okay?" She asked. " Yess." He said remembering why he was excited in the first place. Kim laughed at Jack's crazy smile. Jack felt music to his ears when he heard Kim laugh. Jack frowned a little because of the other person that made music to his ears. He quickly turned on a normal face to see Milton walking with Jerry. " GUYS!" Jerry yelled, as Kim put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. " And Kim." He said rolling his eyes. " Okay. The Black Dragons say that there is gonna be a new girl in school, she has crazy, scary blue eyes, pale skin, has blue and red hair, and Donna says she wears shorter clothes then her!" Everyone had the 'OH MY GOD..EW' face and Jerry had alittle nod. Jack was diappointed, upset, and angry that his- before he could finish his thought he heard school doors open. " You guys wait here." They nodded and continued talking about the new girl. As Jack stormed to the lockers close to the school doors and hid. He watched as a fifth-teen year old girl walked in school with chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown ass hair, bouncing in the wind. She was wearing a blue bracelet, small white earrings, jean shorts, a yellow tang top with a shirt over it that shows one shoulder. The shirt is white and has black strips and says, " I Mustache ask your a question how awesome am I?" Her hair had a dark blue high light in it, just one long stroke.

Jack couldn't resist. He walked in front of her and hugged his little sister. " Hey Ash." He said with a smile. " J-J-Jackie?" She said with a smirk. He laughed and then looked at her. " Seriously now your dead." He chased her and she ran, pretty fast for a girl. He caught her a hung her on his shoulder as she sighed and rested her chin on her hand, blowing a piece of her hair away. He let her down as she smacked his head. " Ow!" He whined. " Oops I meant to go for your hair." She shot as he dramatically gasped which made her chuckle and she looked up at a curious nerd boy with red ginger hair and blue eyes rubbing his chin, she a looked at him strangely. Then there was a boy smiling at her and he had jet black hair and brown eyes. And then she saw a short blond girl with hazel eyes pretending to smile at looked at the girl and let her bangs and hair fall in her face just by the sides. " So...you guys know each other?" Kim asked as her knuckle turned at white and red. Ash gulped quietly. " Yes." Jack said putting an arm around her and kissing her cheek. This really got Kim mad, Ash saw and smirked. "Yes we do know each other. So Jackie," Ash said as she held his hand. Jack was really freaked out because BROTHERS AND SISTERS DON'T HOLD HANDS! He looked at Kim then Ash. Jack knew what his sister was gonna do, see this is why he loves her! He squeezed her hand as Kim muttered and growled. Ash was playing with Jack's fingers and he pulled a piece of hair out of her face as the gang laughed and talked, well expect Kim. Ash laughed at something and kissed Jack's cheek. Kim screamed in her mouth. Suddenly, Ash and Jack were laughing their heads off soon the gang started to laugh.

" ha...ha...haa...okay why are we laughing?" Kim asked. " WE are laughing because you were jealous!" Jack said as Kim turned a deep red. " You got a crush on me! You got a crush on me! You-" Jack teased and sang. " Sing that again and you won't have that hair." Kim growled as Jack shut up. " I like her." Ash said. " Really?" Kim asked. **_" Really?"_** Jerry asked Kim punched his stomach. " OW!" He whaled in pain. " Now! I really like her! I still can't believe you were jealous over my brother and I." She smiled. " B-brother? Y-you guys are siblings?" Ash laughed again. " Even if I'm not his sister you really think I would like this doofess?" Jack cleared his throat. " What's wrong with this doofess?" Jack asked. " Everything because- Ash started talking until she saw Milton still looking. " Hello? Did I do something?" She asked. " No Milton just likes Julie way to much." Jerry said cleaning the drool off of Milton's shirt. " Okay...so what are your names?" She asked as Milton screamed because Jerry scared him making him look at Ash with a smile.

" I'm Milton David Krupnick. Wonderful to meet a girl who is like Jack." He took her hand and kissed it, she blushed a lit pink. " Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. Oh right Milton the nerdy, smart, _sweet_ boy. Jack told me about you." Milton nodded and checked his watch, as Ash stated, " He doesn't look like a nerd-" Until Milton screamed " I'm late for talking about getting the new chess together!" He walked away and Ash had a look. " Nevermind." " Hey, yo I' m Jerry." He took his hand out. She shook it until they both got electrocuted. " Ow...sorry." They both said and laughed. " So, Jerry your the cool werid guy who tries to get girls, but can't?" " NO! I get girls!" Jerry protested. " Name one." Kim said. " I got...MIKA!" He yelled sticking his tounge out at Ash and Kim. They sighed and kicked his ankles. " Hey!" He whind again. " And I'm Kim." Ash's eyes widen as a smile crept on her face. " **_Your_** Kim Crawford! Jack told me so much about you! The fact that he wouldn't shut up everynight on the phone. He says your golden hair is like a golden waterfall always blowing perfectly in the wind, he says your hazel eyes he can't help, but get lost in them everytime he sees you. His knees go weak and he can't talk when you smile at him he melts in his shoes- Jack covered her mouth and said with a deep blush, " We WILL be right back." He grabbed her waist with his free hand still the other on her mouth.

_' this is gonna be harder than I thought'_ Jack thought.

**DID you like it I had no idea what to call this so if you guys have any ideas tell me! I also wanted you to imagine Ash's looks she dresses like a skater kind of girl, she also dresses like Abby from the british show Primeval, Sam from ICarly and Sam and Cat, Alex from the Wizards of Waverly Place, CeCe from Shake It Up, and Kim from Kickin It. I hope you guys liked it and thank you again ImGonnaCallYouFern! Remember guys to review and if you want ( I'll give you a shout out) think of a name to call this! BYEZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

" What are you doing!?" I asked my sister in the hall way. " Whatever do you mean?" Ash asked in a sweet voice. I growled, like Kim did. " Wait, you didn't tell Kim you liked her?" She asked with her hazel eyes shimmering with a curious sad look on her face. THAT is strange. " Um no." I said. " DUDE! I thought you did! When are you gonna ask her to be your girlfriend?"

" I have no idea." I anwered truthly. She rolled her eyes and smiled at me before walking off.  
The rest of day I was wondering around Kim the way her hair falls perfectly on and how her eyes are always sparkling in the sun and moon light. " Mr. Brewer!" Mrs. Bart yelled as she wacked her stick on my desk. Stop looking at Ms Crawford!" I sighed and slipped down in my seat covering my blush.

" Yo, Mrs. Fart," Jerry yelled across the room which made the whole class giggle. " Yes, Marteniz?" She questioned. This was going be a long day.

After school Ash and I walked home. " Hi Daddy!" Ash said dropping her book bag and running to our dad's arms hugging him. " Where's mom?" She asked

" Getting more waffles." My dad said fixing his perfect hair yes my family has perfet hair. My mom, dad, granpa, uncles, Aunts, grandma, everyone.** ( Just saying** **I imagined Jack's dad to be Jessie from Full House and his mom Becky from Full House)** My eyes widen as I looked at my sister she was mad!

" _You _ate all the waffles!" She yelled. " Hey, dad did to!" I yelled and pointed to my dad. " NO! Don't blame this on me son." He said laughing. " You were gone!" I said.

" Yes, but you still said that you would save me some! And you might have forgot I was in New York, L.A, Alaska, Hawii, and New York doing karate, singing, and skateboarding to raise money for kids and people in hospitals and save animals! And the karate in different places really helped!" She jumped on my back tackling me on the couch. " Help...me!" I said to my dad.

" Nop. I'm good!" In the corner of my eye I saw him taking a video, great! I screamed when she hit my hair making it horrible! " AHHHHHH!" I ran in the bathroom and didn't come out for 50 mins.

" Come on I want to go to the dojo!" Ash whined. " Hold on." I said in my room putting breath spray on. " Jackson Richard Brewer putting on breath spay, what is she gonna do? Get punched in the face, knocked out and give her C.P.R.? O-o-o-or is she gonna drink to much water from her water bottle that she needs C.P.R and you good breath will make it better?" She asked as I cringed at my full name.

" Shut up, _Ashlin Faith Brewer_." I said. " DON'T call me by my full name! It makes me sound like I'm a princess. Hello Ashlin how do you want you dinner?" She said in a british voice.

" Yeah whatever let's go, just while were goning NO hanging out with boys you see only hang out with your girlfriends, me, and my friends." I said being the over protective brother I am, since I did it to Ash when she was little, she left, and I met Kim so I was being over protctive of her, and Ash is back so I'm over protective of both of them.

" You know I'll go be myself when you leave in a bit." She laughed landing on the couch putting on her favorite movie How To Train Your Dragon. I rolled my eyes and left.

_( Okay in this I'm doing most of the Kickin It episodes with Jack's sister just gonna say that)_** I know this is short but I was bored I hop you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
